Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Invasion of the Barians
by tigerkim1027
Summary: A young duelist named Kazuto Kuruno is introduced to the world of Zexal! Read through his adventures as he battles beings from other worlds, cope with his past, and find love. Set in the beginning of Zexal II, after the World Duel Carnival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of personal issues with myself and studying the SAT for the last couple months but now that is over, I can have the time I need to write again. Now I went back to watching the Zexal series and I decided for a moment to take a chance and make a Zexal OC series of my own. I just hope you guys will enjoy it and this will start after the World Duel Carnival because I don't wanna do this from the beginning because it's boring and takes a long time. I hope you guys understand. Anyways, remember that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else except some OC cards. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Heartland City_

At a walkway in Heartland stood was a young boy at the age of 15 and stood at 165 cm tall and wearing a Heartland Academy uniform with the blue necktie, green sleeves, blue pants, and black running shoes. He has black hair spiked to the left and purple bangs near his left eye and grey piercing eyes. He also wears a pendent on his neck that has dragon wings and a purple crystal. His name...was Kazuto Kurono.

Kazuto's POV:

At this moment, I slowly walked to the Heartland Academy and start yawning. "Seriously, I just moved into this neighborhood yesterday with my aunt and uncle. Now they just suddenly wake me up to go to school today." I ceased my yawning until I heard yelling from behind and saw two students, a fat guy on an electric skateboard and a skinny one running beside him.

"Kattobingu, or-!" I widened my eyes as he suddenly jumped and crashed into me. "Sorry, Yuma! You lose this time!" The fat guy said as he continued on.

The skinny kid, Yuma, quickly got off me as I got up and dusted myself. "Hey, kid! Watch where you're going, would ya!?" I yelled. Yuma started bowing back and forth so quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He apologized. I sighed and then turned to get to the Academy.

"Wait!" I turned my head in confusion. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you a transfer student?" Yuma asked.

I turned my body facing him and answered. "Yes. I just moved here yesterday and living with my aunt and uncle. Is that all you wanted to ask?" I questioned. Yuma shook his head. "Nope. Just wondering. I'm Yuma Tsukumo! And you are?"

I sighed. "Kazuto Kuruno. Now if you don't want to be late, I suggest you get going." I reminded him as he started panicking. "Ahhh! That's right! I'm gonna be late again!" Yuma ran off but not before saying. "See ya around at school, Kazuto!" Yuma said as he hurried.

"Yuma Tsukumo, huh?" I shrugged and continued walking to school.

* * *

 _Heartland Academy_

As I arrived at the school, I saw a few students talking with each other and some were staring at me. I ignored them and continued to go inside the school and get my schedule from the principal's office.

After getting my schedule, I looked for my assigned classroom until I found it and I saw the teacher waiting for me as the school bell rung. "So you must be the new student that the principal informed me about?" The teacher asked as I nodded. "My name is Mr. Sendou. Now wait here until you're called into the room." Mr. Sendou requested as I nodded.

As Mr. Sendou entered the classroom and placed his clipboard on his desk, he clapped his hands a couple times to get the student's attention. "Alright class, settle down. Starting from today, we have a new transfer student overseas." Students whispered to each other wondering who it is. "Now come in." I walked inside the room with my hands in my pockets and stood near the board. I wrote my name and then turned. "My name is Kazuto Kuruno. I was transferred here due to family reasons. That's all. I hope you all treat me well." I bowed.

"Now then. You're assigned seat will be...Ah! There! Right next to Ryoga Kamishiro." Mr. Sendou pointed to the purple haired student at the back. My eyes widened in that familiar name. I looked across the room and found a familiar face with purple octopus-like hair while walking to my assigned seat.

I sat in my seat as class started. I sighed as this would be a long day when I didn't notice Ryoga staring at me in suspicion.

* * *

 _During Lunch Break_

I walked out of the classroom with my lunchbox and started to look around the school for a good spot until I decided to go to the roof. As I went out the door to the roof, I found a spot and sat. I opened my lunchbox and started eating while feeling the wind blow past me as I was in peace until I heard commotion and saw 6 other students, 4 of them were boys with red neckties and 2 were girls with the pink girl's uniform for first years. I looked at one of then and recognized Yuma among them.

"Oh? Who's that?" The one boy with blue hair wondered. They looked at me until Yuma gasped. "Kazuto!" Yuma ran to me and stood in front of me. "I didn't think you of all people would be here." I closed my eyes and answered. "Yeah, well you just ruined my afternoon of peace and quiet. So, who are your friends over there?" I asked pointing at the group. "Oh! I forgot to introduce them." The group walked up to us and introduced themselves one at a time.

"Hey, pal! My name's Tetsuo Takeda!" The fat guys said. "I'm Takashi Todoroki! Nice to meet you!" The boy with blue hair said. "I'm Tokunosuke Omoteura! Nice to meet you as well!" The short boy said. "Meow! My name is Cathy Katherine! Nice to meet you!" The girl with glasses said. "And my name is Kotori Mizuki. Nice to meet you!" The girl with green hair said.

"Those are some nice friends you have." I commented until I closed my lunchbox and stood up. "I'll see ya around." I waved as I walked past them until Yuma ran and stopped in front of me. "Wait! Are you...a duelist?" He suddenly asked until he was punched in the head by Kotori. "Yuma! You can't just go around asking new people for a duel!" She scolded.

I sweat dropped as I answered. "Yeah, I'm a duelist. Why?" I asked. "Cool! In that case! During Duel Period, I challenge you to a duel!" Yuma challenged which caught my interest. "Fine then. I'll see ya on the field." I accepted as I walked away to another place.

* * *

 _Duel Period_

As duel period started, I put on my D-Gazer which was colored black with the lens colored purple. I looked at the various duels going on until I saw Yuma waving to get my attention. I walked to him and faced him. "Alright, you've got your challenge accepted. Let's see what you've got." I said as Yuma smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that!" Yuma threw his D-Pad high as it transformed and expanded which I also did so. "Duel Disk, set!" Our D-Pads attached on our wrist as the monster zones were set.

"D-Gazer, set! Duel Target, Lock On!" Our Gazer's lens flashed as the Augmented Reality system kicked in. "Augmented Reality Vision Link, Established!" This caught the attention of other students as they ran to the sidelines to watch including Ryoga.

"DUEL!"

No One's POV:

 **Turn 1**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw!" Yuma started.

"I set a monster facedown! And then I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yuma finished and that's when a being materialized beside him. His name...is Astral. "I see you are starting another duel. Will you need my help on this one?" Astral asked. "Nope! I got this!" Yuma reassured.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"I don't know who your talking to, but that doesn't matter because I'm going all out as of now! My turn, draw!" Kazuto drew.

"From my hand, I summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!"

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"Phantom Knights? What kind of cards are those? Hey, Astral! You got any ideas?" Yuma wondered. "No, I don't. This is completely new to me." Astral answered.

"And since I control a Phantom Knights on my field, I can special summon my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand!"

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"Two lv 3 monsters. Is it coming?" Astral wondered as the students watched. "I overlay my lv 3 Ancient Cloak and Silent boots in order to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Kazuto's monster landed in front on him as the ground started to break.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Whoa! What a monster!" Yuma commented. "I set one card facedown." Kazuto continued ignoring what Yuma said. "I activate my Break Sword's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can target one card on both mine and your field and destroy them! And the ones I destroy are your monster and my facedown!" Kazuto declared as Break Sword lifted it's sword and hit the ground as it destroyed my facedown and Yuma's monster which revealed to be Gogogo Golem.

Break Sword OU: 2-1

"No! My monster!" Yuma cried. "What an effect! Since we longer have a monster, we're wide open for an attack!" Astral stated.

"Take this! Break Sword attack Yuma directly!" Break Sword lifted it's sword once again and prepared to attack Yuma. "I activate the trap Impenetrable Attack! During this turns Battle Phase, I take no damage from your attack!" An invisible force blocked the attack as Break Sword retreated back to Kazuto's side.

"Not bad. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

"Damn, this guy's tough! My turn, draw!" Yuma drew Gogogo Giant and smirked. "I summon Gogogo Giant in ATK mode!"

Gogogo Giant: Lv. 4 EARTH Rock ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"Nice! Since Yuma just summoned Gogogo Giant, it's effect lets him summon a Gogogo monster from his graveyard in DEF mode!" Tetsuo said as the graveyard portal opened with Golem colored brown and in guarding position.

Gogogo Golem: Lv. 4 EARTH Rock ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500 (DEF Mode)

"And after this effect is activated, Giant is then switched to DEF mode!" Yuma stated as Giant to a defensive position.

"Two lv 4 monsters. Is it coming?" Kazuto wondered.

"Here goes! I overlay my lv 4 Gogogo Golem and Giant!" Both monsters turned orange before going into a red portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Appear! Gagaga Cowboy!"

Gagaga Cowboy: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2400 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Hmph! So what? Your monster only has 1500 ATK points. It's too weak to destroy my Break Sword." Kazuto pointed out. That's when he didn't expect Yuma to do something crazy. "Gagaga Cowboy attack Break Sword!" Kazuto's eyes widened in surprise.

"I activate Cowboy's effect! When is battles your monster by using one overlay unit, your monster loses 500 ATK points while my Cowboy gains 1000 ATK points!" Yuma explained as Cowboy gains an orange aura while the overlay unit bursted on his chest.

Gagaga Cowboy OU: 2-1

Gagaga Cowboy ATK: 1500-2500

Break Sword ATK: 2000-1500

"Interesting effect...but so predictable. I play the trap Phantom Knights' Fog Blade!" A sword came out of the trap with the fog as the blade and hit Gagaga Cowboy. "This card negates your attack." Gagaga Cowboy pulled back. "And as long as this trap is on the field, your Gagaga Cowboy's effect is negated and it can't attack!" Yuma grunted.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Gagaga Cowboy's effect ends returning our monster's ATK points to normal." Yuma said.

Gagaga Cowboy ATK: 2500-1500

Break Sword ATK: 1500-2000

 **Turn 4**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn, draw!" Kazuto drew.

"I activate the spell **Overlay Draw**. This card detaches all overlay units from all Xyz monsters on the field." Kazuto explained as both monster's units were sent to the graveyard. "Ah! I needed that unit!" Yuma complained. "Yeah? Well too bad! For every unit that was detached, I can draw a card from my deck." Kazuto explained as he drew two.

"Battle! Break Sword attack Gagaga Cowboy!" Break Sword lifted it's sword and prepared to slash Gagaga Cowboy. "I activate the trap Nitwit Outwit! By sending one monster card from my hand to the graveyard, I can decrease your monster's ATK by the sent monster's ATK! I discard Gagaga Magician from my hand!" Yuma declared as Gagaga Magician appeared and grabbed hold of Break Sword while it was struggling to get free.

Break Sword ATK: 2000-500

"No way!" Gagaga Cowboy lifted his pistols and counterattacked destroying Break Sword. "Grgh!"

 **Kazuto: 4000-3000**

"At this moment, Break Sword's other effect activates! When this card leaves the field, I can special summon the materials used to summon it from my graveyard as lv 4 monsters!" Kazuto declared as both Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots reappeared by his side surprising the spectators watching.

The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000 (DEF Mode)

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (DEF Mode)

"Yo! That guy is awesome!" "How good is this guy!?" "I wanna duel him so badly!" The numerous students said spectating.

"Your good, Yuma. I end my turn." Kazuto declared.

 **Turn 5**

 **Kazuto: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Hehe! My turn, draw!" Yuma drew Dododo Warrior.

"Yuma!" Yuma turned to Astral who called him. "On his last turn, he still had 2 lv 4 monsters on the field and could have easily done another Xyz Summon but he didn't." Astral stated the situation. "Ah! You're right!" Yuma realized. "Just what is this boy's plan in all this?" Astral wondered.

"Alright, here goes! I tribute my Gagaga Cowboy to summon from my hand Dododo Warrior!" Gagaga Cowboy disappeared as Dododo Warrior took the field.

Dododo Warrior: Lv. 6 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2300/ DEF: 900 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I play the spell Monster Reborn to bring back Gagaga Magician from my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened and out came Gagaga Magician and taking a stance.

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"Now I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can change my Magician's lv between levels 1 to 8! I change his level to 6!" Yuma declared.

Gagaga Magician Lv: 4-6

"Two lv 6 monsters. How interesting! Come!" Kazuto challenged. "You got it! I overlay my lv 6 Dododo Warrior and Gagaga Magician in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned orange and purple before going into a red portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Gauntlet Launcher!"

Gauntlet Launcher: Rank 6 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2800 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Is it just me or is Yuma dueling seriously for once against Kazuto?" Tetsuo said bewildered.

"You're right! To summarize, he's only went easy with his other opponents!" Takashi stated.

"Nyah! Get him, Yuma!" Cat cheered with Kotori pouting.

"I activate Launcher's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can destroy a monster on the field! Take this!" The unit bursted on Gaunlet Launcher's forehead as it launched a gauntlet at Kazuto's monsters.

Gauntlet Launcher OU: 2-1

"I don't think so! I play the quick-play spell **The Phantom Knights of Divided Union**! When a Phantom Knight monster is targeted by an effect, I can instantly Xyz Summon a Phantom Knight Xyz monster with half their current lv! Both my monsters are lv 4 so therefore, I can Xyz Summon for a Rank 2 monster!"

"What!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"I overlay both my Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into another red portal as it exploded. "Piercing through countless warriors, the pitch-black spear buried in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin: Rank 2 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"An Xyz Summon with half the monsters' lv?" Astral said. "No way!" Yuma said. "But, I've still got one last overlay unit to use! I detach the final unit to destroy Cursed Javelin!" Gaunlet Launcher fired it's other gauntlet at Cursed Javelin.

Gauntlet Launcher OU: 1-0

"I don't think so! Curse Javelin's effect can be activated during the opponent's turn! By using one overlay unit, I can negate your monster's effect and reduce it's ATK to zero!" Cursed Javeling blocked the incoming gauntlet with it's shield and then raised it's Javelin and aimed at Gaunlet Launcher shooting lightning as it grunted in pain.

Cursed Javelin OU: 2-1

Gauntlet Launcher ATK: 2400-0

"N-No way!" Yuma grunted. "Alright, Astral. Are there any other suggestions to this situation?" Yuma asked. "There might be a way. but we have to survive the next turn." Astral suggested.

"Got it! I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 6**

 **Kazuto: 3000**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Hand: 0**

"Yuma has no other cards in his hand." Tokunosuke stated.

"Is there any other way for him to turn this around?" Tetsuo said in worry.

"Yuma." Kotori whispered.

"My turn!" Kazuto drew.

"I activate the spell **The Phantom Knights of Tomb Reincarnation**! By allowing my opponent to draw two cards from their deck, I can add two Phantom Knights monsters from my graveyard back to my hand. Now, draw your 2 cards Yuma." Kazuto said as Yuma drew 2. "I add from my graveyard Silent Boots and Break Sword but since Break Sword is an Xyz monster, it goes to my Extra Deck instead." Kazuto stated as he put Break Sword in his Extra Deck.

"Next, I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves from my hand!"

The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"And since I control a Phantom Knights monster, I can special summon Silent Boots from my hand once again!"

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"I overlay my lv 3 Ragged Gloves and Silent boots in order to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Kazuto's monster reappeared as the ground started to break.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Ah no, not that thing again!" Yuma complained.

"Yes, again. And it get's worse! When Ragged Gloves is used as an Xyz material for a DARK Xyz monster, it gains an additional 1000 ATK points!" Break Sword glowed as it gained more power.

Break Sword ATK: 2000-3000

"I set one card facedown and activate Break Sword's effect! I detach an overlay unit to destroy my facedown and your monster!" Kazuto declared as Break Sword lifted it's sword and hit the ground as it destroyed my facedown and Yuma's monster again.

Break Sword OU: 2-1

"This is the end! Battle! Break Sword attack Yuma directly!" Break Sword lifted it's sword making Yuma grunt. "I'll just have to use my trap-" "Yuma! Don't do it now!" Astral quickly said. "Take this attack. We still have a chance if we take this attack. Trust me." Yuma hesitated until he made up his mind as he took the strike from Break Sword sending him flying. "GAAAHHH! Umph!"

 **Yuma: 4000-1000**

"I'm not done! Cursed Javelin attack Yuma directly and end this duel!" Cursed Javeling prepared to throw it's Javelin until Yuma quickly reacted. "I activate my trap Xyz Reborn! This lets me special summon an Xyz monster from my graveyard and this trap becomes an overlay unit for the resurrected monster! Revive, Gauntlet Launcher!" Gauntlet Launcher came out of the graveyard portal with an overlay unit surrounding it.

Gauntlet Launcher: Rank 6 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2800 OU: 1 (ATK Mode)

"Tch! I stop the attack." Cursed Javelin lower it's weapon and retreated. "Since you're monster still has that overlay unit, I can't let you use that. I detach Cursed Javelin's last overlay unit and use it's effect on your Launcher once more!" Cursed Javelin aimed at Gaunlet Launcher shooting lightning as it grunted in pain.

Cursed Javelin OU: 1-0

Gauntlet Launcher ATK: 2400-0

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Kazuto declared.

 **Turn 7**

 **Kazuto: 3000**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 1000**

 **Hand: 2**

"Alright, here goes! My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell Xyz Treasure! For every Xyz monster on the field, I can draw one card from my deck! There are currently 3 Xyz monsters so therefore, I can draw 3 cards from my deck!" Yuma explained as he drew.

"I activate the quick-play spell Overtake Summon! By detaching an overlay unit from an opponent's Xyz monster, I can special summon a lv 4 or below monster from my hand!" Kazuto grunted as Break Sword's last overlay unit detached and went to Yuma's card.

Break Sword OU: 1-0

"Here goes! I special summon from my hand Gagaga Caesar!"

Gagaga Caesar: Lv. 3 EARTH Spellcaster ATK: 1800/ DEF: 600 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I summon Gagaga Girl!"

Gagaga Girl: Lv. 3 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800 (ATK Mode)

"Another Xyz Summon? Please. As if any other monsters you have left are strong enough to defeat mine." Kazuto taunted.

"Nope! From here on, this is where we get serious! I activate Gagaga Caesar's effect! Once per turn, I banish a monster in my graveyard and all my Gagagas' lv become the banished monster's level!" Caesar twirled his staff and casted a spell on the ground. "I banish Gogogo Giant and all my monsters' lv become 4!"

Gagaga Caesar Lv: 3-4

Gagaga Girl Lv: 3-4

"Here goes! I overlay my lv 4 Gagaga Caesar and Gagaga Girl in order to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!" Both monsters turned purple and orange before going into a galaxy portal. "Appear! Number 39! Utopia!" A strange figure appeared on the field as it transformed into an amazing warrior.

Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Huh!? A Number!? What on earth is that!?" Kazuto yelled in surprise.

"You should more focused on the duel! Gagaga Girl's effect activates! When she's used as an Xyz material along with another Gagaga monster, I can reduce an opponent's Xyz monster to 0! Zero Zero Call!" Gagaga Girl flipped her phone as it flashed onto Break Sword.

Break Sword ATK: 3000-0

"Ah! Break Sword ATK points!" Kazuto exclaimed.

"Go! Utopia attack Break Sword with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia threw one of his swords before catching it as he leaped into the air and slashed Break Sword. "Grgh! AAHHHHH!"

 **Kazuto: 3000-500**

Kazuto struggled to get up with his bangs covering his eyes as he started to remember a part of his past.

 _Flashback_

 _Young Kazuto was standing in a cemetery and wearing a suit with a black tie, crying at a particular gravestone, his parents, with other people that attended the funeral._

 _After the funeral, Kazuto was still in front of the gravestone still crying. "Why? Why did you two have to go!?" Kazuto shouted until he heard a cry calling to him from a distance._ _He followed the voice to a single card flying down to his hand. The card revealed itself as an Xyz monster as he heard a dragon's roar of depression and sadness. "This is..."_

 _Flashback End_

Kazuto got up to his feet and raised his head showing a harsh glare. "Uh? Is something wrong?" Yuma asked. Kazuto ignored him and answered. "Break Sword's effect activates! I special summon the materials used to summon it as lv 4 monsters!"

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (DEF Mode)

The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500 (DEF Mode)

"Just finish your turn already." Kazuto said harshly surprising Yuma.

"Uh...Right! I switch Gauntlet Launcher to DEF mode!" Yuma declared as Gauntlet Launcher took a defensive position.

Gauntlet Launcher (ATK Mode - DEF Mode)

"I then set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 8**

 **Kazuto: 500**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yuma: 1000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn...draw." Kazuto drew and then a dragon's cry was heard. "So you want to end this, huh? Fine then."

"I overlay my lv 4 Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"D-Dark Rebellion...Xyz Dragon!?" Kotori said in worry.

"W-What kind of dragon is that!?" Tetsuo wondered.

Both Yuma and Astral looked at the dragon that was growling.

"This duel is over during this turn. Since I used Ragged Gloves as an Xyz material for Dark Rebellion, he gains an additional 1000 ATK points." Dark Rebellion glowed as it gains power.

Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500-3500

"Now from my hand, I play the spell **The Phantom Knights of Level Sanctuary**. By banishing two Phantom Knight Xyz monsters on my field or graveyard, I can target an opponent's Xyz monster and it gains levels equal to the combined ranks of my banished Phantom Knights." The crowd was bewildered as both Phantom Knights were banished and Utopia's Rank became a lv of 5.

Utopia Rank 4 - Lv. 5

"Huh? He's giving Utopia levels? Why though?" Yuma wondered.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using an overlay unit, it can halve the ATK of a lv 5 or higher monster and gain that lost ATK until the end of this turn! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion's wings opened and formed purple lightning shooting at Utopia, binding him.

Dark Rebellion OU: 2-1

Utopia ATK: 2500-1250

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3500-4750

"What!?" Yuma exclaimed. "4750 ATK points!?" Astral said in bewilderment.

"I'm not done yet! I detach the remaining overlay unit and activate it's effect again! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion shot purple lightning at Utopia as the warrior groaned in pain.

Dark Rebellion OU: 1-0

Utopia ATK: 1250-625

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4750-5325

"5-5325 ATK!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Utopia!" Dark Rebellion screeched as it dashed ahead toward utopia with it's chin fang glowing. "Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!"

"Fat chance! I activate Utopia's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can negate your attack!" Yuma countered as Utopia absorbed an overlay unit in his chest.

"It's useless. I activate from my graveyard the trap Breakthrough Skill! This trap negates your monster's effect for this turn." Kazuto countered Yuma as he yelped. "A trap from the graveyard!? Since when did he-!?"

"He sent it to the graveyard with Break Sword's effect!" Astral stated which made Yuma gasp and cringe.

"Not yet! I activate my trap Mirror Mail! When my monster is attacked, it's ATK becomes equal to the attacking monster!" Yuma countered as 5 mirrors circled around Utopia. The two monsters clashed resulting in an explosion as smoke started to fill the field.

"With this, we're safe from his attack." Astral said until he and Yuma gasped as the smoke cleared revealing Dark Rebellion had stabbed Utopia with it's chin fang to the chest making the warrior groan in pain. This also made students that were watching scared and looked away.

"W-What!? But how!?" Yuma exclaimed until he saw a spell card glowing on Kazuto's field. "I told you...it's useless. I activated the effect of my continuous spell Phantom Knight's Spear from my graveyard. When my opponent activates a trap card, I can banish this card from my graveyard to negate your trap and destroy it." A spear appeared which pierced Yuma's trap and destroyed it.

"N-No way." Yuma said as Utopia was destroyed and sending Yuma flying. "GAAAHHHH! Ungh!" Yuma landed on the ground.

 **Kazuto: 500(Winner!)**

 **Yuma: 0**

As the monsters and reality link dissipated, Kazuto started to walk away while taking his D-Gazer off and Duel Disk. "Wait, Kazuto!" Yuma called out making Kazuto stop.

"Enough, Yuma. I've had enough of dueling today. So don't bother coming near me again." Kazuto finished as he walked into the school leaving Yuma in defeat while unaware that Shark was staring at Kazuto walking away. "So it is you, Kazuto Yamino."

 **And done! Don't go anywhere just yet. There's another chapter to be read. Kazuto is my Zexal OC with a Phantom Knights deck because I felt like it and more of his past will be revealed as the story goes on. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this and please be sure to Read & Review of what you thought. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2! Yeah, I decided to put up two chapters for today and continue the rest on the following days. Well, hope you guys enjoy and remember that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. All copyrights go to Konami.**

 **Chapter 2:**

As the school day ended, Kazuto was out on the roof looking at the view and the students leaving. He then took out a card from his Extra Deck and stared at it while remembering a part of his past.

 _Flashback_

 _"Gah!" A young Kazuto grunted as he fell to the ground._

 _Kazuto: 700-100_

 _"Hey, kid! Is this all you got!? No wonder your parents abandoned you and left you with no one else to love!" The bully laughed along with his 2 friends. Kazuto gripped his hand as he stood up._

 _"What did you say?" He said quietly gaining the bullies' attention. "You're gonna pay for that. Appear, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Kazuto slapped his Xyz dragon on his duel disk as it screeched and intimidated the bullies._

 _"Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion dashed at the bully's monster destroying it and knocked the bully unconscious. After that duel that led the bully into a coma, he was kicked out of the orphanage and sent to another. But after countless times of being kicked out, he started to live out in the streets and crying for days until a girl who was about a year younger stood in front of him, staring at him in curiosity. Her eyes were shadowed but she has pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs._

 _"It's okay. I won't let you feel sad anymore!"_

 _Flashback End_

Kazuto was still staring at the card until he couldn't bear it and put it back into his Extra Deck. He was about to leave until he heard explosions coming from below the school grounds. He checked what was going on and saw a guy that looked like a gang leader defeat 4 students real badly. "The hell is a guy like him doing at this school?" I wondered until I heard footsteps from behind as I turned to saw a big muscular guy with a mohawk wearing the Heartland Academy uniform.

"And who are you supposed to be? Shouldn't you be going home? Everyone's already left school." Kazuto said until the mohawk guy, Girag, took a card out. "You look like a good duelist at this school. I'm offering you a request. Defeat Yuma Tsukumo and take away his Numbers...All for the sake of Barian World!" The spell card called Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force started to glow as I was caught to the light until my pendant glowed and cancelled out the force.

"What!? This is impossible! No human should be able to resist Barian's power!" Girag exclaimed. Kazuto shook his head and glared at him. "I don't know what you were trying to do but you're gonna pay for that!" Kazuto said as he readied his duel disk. "Duel me, Mohawk guy!" He cringed but grinned.

"Sorry, but you're opponent won't be me." He snapped his fingers and at least 10 gang members with strange symbols on their foreheads appeared and took out their duel disks. They all took cards from their deck and summoned their own monsters like Battle Ox, Mystic Horseman, and many original cards.

Kazuto glared harshly as he put on his D-Gazer calmly. "So that's how it's gonna be." Kazuto's pendant started to glow as he took a card from his Extra Deck and slapped it into his duel disk. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Come forth! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The black dragon screeched as it took the field staring down at the opposing monsters that were terrified of the dragon.

"Disappear. Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion roared as it's chin fang glowed and started stabbing through every monster. That was until he was unaware that another member came up from behind and attacked him. "What the-!?" The member's monster hit Kazuto sending him flying and falling to the school grounds.

"Grgh! Come back to me, Dark Rebellion!" Kazuto called as Dark Rebellion flew to it's master and caught him and set him down before disappearing. He sighed and glared at the mohawk guy that was standing atop the building.

"Kazuto?" Kazuto turned to the person who called and it turned out to be Yuma breathing hard as if he just got here. "What's going on!?"

Kazuto cringed until the voice from the gang leader spoke up. "Hey, you! I didn't know there would be another weak human at this school." Kazuto gritted his teeth as the leader continued.

"Well, it doesn't matter. If anyone stands in the way of Barian World, then they will be the ones to pay the price! Hahahaha!" The gang leader laughed further angering Yuma as he prepared to get out his duel disk until Kazuto stopped him.

"Don't, Yuma. I'll duel instead!" Kazuto challenged. "Heh! A human like you would challenge the likes of Barian World?" Kazuto glared at the leader making him smirk. "Heh! Fine, why not? I'll beat you quickly and then Yuma Tsukumo is next!" The leader agreed preparing his duel disk and his left eye turned crimson red.

"You're welcome to try!" Kazuto activated his duel disk once again as his D-Gazer glowed. "Duel Target, Lock On!"

"Augmented Reality Vision Link, Established."

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Fuma: 4000**

 **Hand: 5**

"I'll start first! My turn, draw!"

"I summon Djinn Cycle from my hand!"

Djinn Cycle: Lv. 3 DARK Machine ATK: 400/ DEF: 400 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I play the spell Dark Engineering! This spell lets me target my Djinn Cycle and summon another copy of it from my hand! Come, Djinn Cycle #2!"

Djinn Cycle #2: Lv. 3 DARK Machine ATK: 400/ DEF: 400 (ATK Mode)

"I now overlay my lv 3 Djinn Cycles in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Mechquipped Angineer!"

Mechquipped Angineer: Rank 3 LIGHT Machine ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"An Xyz monster with only 1800 ATK points? Hmph! This one will be easy to take out." Kazuto muttered until Fuma chuckled. "Don't think you can take this monster lightly. I activate the effects of my two Djinn Cycles! When they are both used as materials of an Xyz Summon, you take 400 points of damage! With 2 Cycles, you take 800 points of damage!" Angineer shot attacks on Kazuto as he grunted. "Grgh!"

 **Kazuto: 4000-3200**

"Tch! When I take effect damage by an effect, I can activate from my hand the trap card **The Phantom Knights of Mirror Shield**!" The trap activated as a Phantom Knight holding a mirrored shield appeared. "Eh!? Activating a trap card from the hand!?" Yuma said bewildered as well as his friends who were beaten and watching.

"After this trap card is activated, I can special summon this card as a normal monster in DEF mode!" Kazuto explained.

 **The Phantom Knights of Mirror Shield: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000 (DEF Mode)**

"And after this trap monster is special summoned, I can target an opponent's monster and they take damage equal to half it's original ATK!" As Angineer was still firing, Mirror Shield reflected the attack at Fuma. "Gah!"

 **Fuma: 4000-3100**

"Heh! Not bad for a weakling. I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Kazuto: 3200**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Fuma: 3100**

 **Hand: 3**

"Amazing! He just turned the situation in his favor!" Tetsuo said. "To summarize, Kazuto is an amazing duelist!" Takashi stated.

"My turn, draw!"

"From my hand, I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm."

The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1500/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"I now overlay my lv 4 Mirror Shield and Cloven Helm!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Dark Rebellion." Yuma muttered.

"Heh? That's a nice dragon." Fuma said.

"Shut up! Battle! Dark Rebellion attack Angineer! Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion screeched as it's chin fang glowed. "Not so fast! I activate Angineer's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can switch this monster to DEF mode and it can't be destroyed this turn!" The unit bursted at Angineer's forehead as it switched to DEF mode and a barrier protected it.

"Tch! I...end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kazuto: 3200**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Fuma: 3100**

 **Hand: 3**

"Hehehe. My turn, draw!" As Fuma drew, the strange symbol on his forehead formed as he lifted a card.

"From my hand, I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Fuma declared.

"Huh!? A Rank Up Magic!?" Kazuto exclaimed as this also shocked the others watching.

"This card lets me rank up one Xyz monster on field and special summon a Chaos Xyz monster from my Extra Deck! I rebuild the overlay network with my Rank 3 Angineer!" Angineer turned yellow before going into a vortex in the sky and a pitch black explosion occurred. "Chaos Xyz Change! The power of Barian born inside Chaos, cast your judgment on this filthy world!" The new monster appeared as the overlay units turned into magenta crystals. "CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral!"

CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral: Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1600 COU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"W-What's a Chaos Xyz!?" Kazuto exclaimed in shock.

"This is the power of Barian World that will send you to hell! Behold it's power!" Fuma raised his right arm high. "Barian's Force has another effect when activated! When a Chaos Xyz is special summoned due to Barian's Force, it can absorb the all overlay units of an opponent's Xyz monster!" Crimson electricity crackled as it went straight to Dark Rebellion and it's overlay units were absorbed. "What!?"

"Chaos Drain!" The stolen overlay units turned into the magenta crystals as they stood behind Angeneral.

Angeneral COU: 2-4

"And additional, the opposing Xyz monster that had it's overlay units absorbed loses 300 ATK for each unit! Therefore, it loses 600 ATK points!" The Barian symbol glowed beneath Dark Rebellion as it screeched in pain.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-1900

"N-No way!"

"Before the power of Barian, your monster is useless against mine! It's over, weakling! After I defeat, Yuma Tsukumo will be defeated next and his numbers will belong to Barian World! HAHAHA!" Fuma laughed in a taunting manner.

"Tch! Don't screw with me! I'll beat you to the ground so that you'll never get up ever again!" Kazuto threatened making Fuma smirk again. "Let me tell you something interesting. My gang is scattered across the neighborhood. They will gather here at any moment now and when they do, you and your friends will be done for! Hahahaha!" Fuma laughed making Kazuto grit his teeth in anger.

"Now, let's continue! Battle! Angeneral attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Angeneral flew toward Dark Rebellion and preparing to attack. "Doom's Air Raid!" Angeneral powered up it's cannons and fired destroying Dark Rebellion.

"Grgh! GAAAHHH!" Kazuto screamed as he was sent flying and landed on his back. The others watching gasped while worried. "Kazuto!"

 **Kazuto: 3200-2500**

Kazuto was breathing hard while trying to get up and was on his knees.

"Damn it! Is that all your so called 'Chaos Xyz' can do!" Kazuto taunted. "Heh! Not even close but I guess I can tell you. When a Chaos Xyz monster special summoned by Barian's Force battles an opponent's Xyz monster, that monster's effect of indestructibility in battle is negated!" Yuma gasped as he heard this. "So that means-!?"

"That's right! Even if only a Number can destroy a Number, the Chaos Xyz monsters can destroy any Numbers it battles!" Fuma explained.

"It's useless. The Chaos Xyz monsters were made to destroy Numbers. That weakling won't even last this duel." Girag muttered watching from the roof.

"Now, this is where the fun part begins! I activate Angeneral's effect! When this card deals battle damage and remove all it's Chaos Overlay Units, I can deal 500 points of damage for each unit!" All for Chaos Overlay Units merged into Angeneral as it's eyes glowed and shot energy blasts at Kazuto. "Grgh! GAAAAAHHHHH!" The blast sends Kazuto back as he landed on his front.

 **Kazuto: 2500-500**

"That's enough!" Fuma turned to Yuma who shouted and stood in front of Kazuto. "You've done to my friend! Duel me instead!" Yuma challenged making Fuma chuckle. "You're willing to protect a weakling that you barely know about? Heh, how cute!"

"That doesn't matter! Even if I don't know much about him, he's still my friend!" Kazuto gasped at his response as he got up. "Yuma. Why do you go so far to be my friend?" Kazuto asked making Yuma turn to him.

"Because it's the right thing for me to do. Even if I barely know anyone, I'd do anything to make them a friend and an important comrade. So please, let me take care of this." Yuma offered. "No." Yuma gasped at his response.

"This is my fight to finish. I appreciate what your trying to do but I need to wrap up some unfinished business with him for calling me a weakling. I admit that you are a nice and great duelist but this is one thing that I need to finish." Kazuto said. Yuma stuttered for a moment until Fuma broke the silence.

"If you two are done chitchatting, let's get on with the duel! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Kazuto: 500**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Fuma: 3100**

 **Hand: 1**

Kazuto walked back to his spot and continued. "My turn, draw!"

"Tch! Not a good card to draw. In that case, I activate the spell **The Phantom Knights of Soul Descent**! By discarding one a Phantom Knight card from my hand, I can draw 2 cards from my deck! I discard The Phantom Knights of Fragile Armor and draw 2 cards from my deck!" Kazuto declared.

"Alright! I summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves from my hand!"

The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"And since I control a Phantom Knights monster, I can special summon Silent Boots from my hand!"

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"I overlay my lv 3 Ragged Gloves and Silent boots in order to build the overlay network!" The two monsters turned purple before going into a red portal. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Kazuto's monster appeared as the ground started to break.

The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Now it's my turn to destroy your monster. When Ragged Gloves is used as an Xyz material for a DARK Xyz monster, it gains an additional 1000 ATK points!" Break Sword glowed as it gained more power.

Break Sword ATK: 2000-3000

"Now I set one card facedown and activate Break Sword's effect! I detach an overlay unit to destroy my facedown and your monster!" Kazuto declared as Break Sword lifted it's sword and hit the ground as it went for Angeneral.

Break Sword OU: 2-1

"Predictable. Trap activate, **Xyz Protect**! When my Xyz monster is targeted by an effect, my monster can't be destroyed for this turn!" The blast was blocked by an invisible force field, protecting Angeneral.

"In that case, Battle! Break Sword attack Angeneral!" Break Sword lifted it's sword and slashed Angeneral. "Grgh! Due to Xyz Protect, it can't be destroyed this turn!" Fuma stated. "But you'll still take the damage!" Kazuto reminded.

 **Fuma: 3100-2700**

"Tch! Even that wasn't enough. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Kazuto declared placing his last two cards facedown.

 **Turn 5**

 **Kazuto: 500**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Fuma: 2700**

 **Hand: 1**

"Heh! In the end, you were nothing but a hindrance! My turn, draw!"

"From my hand, I activate the spell Overlay Zero Buster! When I control an Xyz monster with no overlay units, I can target one monster on your field and destroy it! Disappear, Break Sword!" Angeneral shot energy blasts at Break Sword and destroyed it. "Grgh! At this moment, Break Sword's other effect activates! When this card leaves the field, I can special summon the materials used to summon it from my graveyard as lv 4 monsters!"

The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 200/ DEF: 1200 (DEF Mode)

The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves: Lv. 3-4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500 (DEF Mode)

"Heh! In that case, Angeneral attack Ragged Gloves! Doom's Air Raid!" Angeneral charged up it's attack until. "Double Traps, open! The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace! One monster my opponent controls loses 600 of it's ATK points and then this card is special summoned as a Normal monster in ATK mode as well as all my Phantom Knights which can't be destroyed by battle this turn! Since it's a double trap, your Angeneral loses 1200 of it's ATK points!"

Angeneral ATK: 2600-1400

2x The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace: Lv. 2 DARK Warrior ATK: 600/ DEF: 0

"Heh! So what? I'll just attack your ATK position Lost Vambrace instead and this duel will be over!" Angeneral fired it's attack at Lost Vambrace. "I'm not done yet! From my graveyard, I activate the other effect of the Mirror Shield in my graveyard! When a Phantom Knight on my field is targeted for an attack and by removing this card from my graveyard, I can redirect your attack to another Phantom Knight monster on my field!" Kazuto explained as he took the trap monster in his graveyard and removed it from play. "I redirect your attack to my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" Silent Boots stood in the way while taking a DEF position and taking the hit before being destroyed.

"You impudent brat! I activate my trap Xyz Meteor! During this turn, if my Xyz monster attacked a DEF position monster and it's DEF is less than my monster's ATK, the difference is inflicted to you as damage!" Black clouds with lightning formed in the sky as meteors came falling down and crashed near Kazuto. "Grgh! GAAAAHHHH! Ungh!"

 **Kazuto: 500-300**

"Kazuto!" The others yelled in worry.

"Tch! Still hanging by a thread, are we? I activate the other effect of Xyz Meteor! If a monster affected by this card destroys an opponent's monster, I can draw a card from my deck!" Fuma explained drawing a card. "And then I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Fuma declared setting his last two cards facedown.

 **Turn 6**

 **Kazuto: 300**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Fuma: 2700**

 **Hand: 0**

"Grgh!" Kazuto stuggled while looking down on the ground in sadness. "In the end, I wasn't able to do anything for myself." A flashback of the girl he met flashed back of her smiling. "Rio. I'm sorry." He muttered until a roar was heard coming from his graveyard. "Dark Rebellion." Kazuto muttered as it's spirit appeared in front of him.

"You're right. I still have so much to do for her." Kazuto closed his eyes for a moment until he opened them. "My turn, draw!" Kazuto drew.

"I activate the spell Graceful Charity! This lets me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 from my hand." Kazuto drew 3 and then discarded Ancient Cloak and Booby Trap E. "Next, I play the spell Pot of Avarice! By returning up to 5 monsters in my graveyard back to my deck, I can draw 2 cards from my deck! I return Ancient Cloak, Silent Boots, Cloven Helm, Break Sword, and Dark Rebellion to my deck!" 5 of his monsters flew out of his graveyard and into his main and Extra Deck in their respective places and drew two.

"Next, I activate the effect of my Fragile Armor in my graveyard! By banishing this card and sending a Phantom Knight card from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck!" Kazuto discarded Phantom Knight's Spear and then prepared to draw. 'Please...come to me!' Kazuto wished. "DRAW!" He looked at this card he drew as his face lost all colors.

'No way! Even if I try to Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion again, this isn't the card I need to beat him!' Kazuto thought as he put his arms down. "Is this how far I can go?" He muttered.

"Kazuto!" He turned to the voice which turned out to be Kotori. "Kazuto! Why are you dueling in Yuma's place!? It's too dangerous!" Suddenly, the golden pendant that she was holding started to glow making my Extra Deck box glow in reaction. "Huh?"

The box opened and a card popped out."W-What the?" Kazuto pulled the card out and was wide-eyed. "This is..."

Kazuto made a determine face. "From my hand, I activate the spell **The Phantom Knights of Seal Portal**! By sending two face-up Phantom Knights monsters that were trap cards to the graveyard, I can special summon one lv 4 or below Phantom Knight from my deck by negating it's effects! I send my two Lost Vambraces to the grave!" Kazuto declared sending his trap monsters to the grave. "Appear, The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm."

The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1500/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"This is it! I now overlay my lv 4 Ragged Gloves and Cloven Helm!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Born from the depths of pitch-black darkness, Revive! And revolt all that oppose the most fearsome of dragons! Descend now! Xyz Summon!" A sealed form like a normal Number monster appeared in the shape of a black sword. The sealed monster transformed as the handles extended and became dragonic arms, the sharp blade split in two and took form of dragon legs, and the handle extended while transforming into the neck and dragon's head as it's yellow eyes glowed. The dragon looks similar to Dark Rebellion accept that the blade wrist on it's arms were replaced with Wolverine claws, sharp armor attached on it's legs, and the dragon still had it's trademark chin fang. The only exception was the Number Symbol on it's left wing. "Appear, Rank 4! **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon**!" Kazuto's new dragon screeched as it stood behind him.

 **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)**

"What!? This weakling possesses a Number!? Impossible!" Fuma exclaimed in shock as well as the others watching including two other people that had just arrived. "He has...a Number!?" Yuma said.

"What is this!? How could some mere human like him have a Number!?" The Mohawk Guy wondered.

"Since Ragged Gloves was used to summon Dark Revolution, it gains 1000 ATK points!" Kazuto pointed out.

Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-3500

"Tch! Even if you have a Number out, it's too late! I activate my continuous trap Xyz Imprisonment! When my opponent special summons an Xyz monster, that monster can't attack and you take 500 points of damage during the end of your turn!" Cage bars sprung from the ground and locked Dark Revolution inside. "Since you only have 100 LP, you have no hope of winning this!" Fuma pointed out.

"Wrong! I can still win this! I activate the effect of my continuous spell Phantom Knight's Spear from my graveyard. When my opponent activates a trap card, I can banish this card from my graveyard to negate your trap and destroy it." A spear appeared which pierced the cage and destroyed it. "And then, you take 100 points of damage!" The spear redirected itself at Fuma as it nearly pierced him. "Gah!"

 **Fuma: 2700-2600**

"Let's do this, Dark Revolution! I activate Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon effect! By using one overlay unit until the end of this turn, I can halve the ATK of one Level or Rank 4 or higher monster and add that amount to this card! Revolting Discharge!" Dark Revolution's overlay unit bursted as it extended it's wings and shot purple-black lightning at Angeneral as it groaned in pain.

Angeneral ATK: 1400-700

Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon ATK: 3500-4200

"4200 ATK points!" Yuma said. "With this, he can win!" Kotori stated.

"Go, Dark Revolution! Attack Angeneral!" Dark Revolution's wings gave off a blue and purple glow as it charged toward Angeneral with it's chin fang glowing crackling with lightning.

"Do you really think my Chaos Xyz will lose to a number!? I disagree! I activate the trap Wild Charger! When one of my Xyz monsters without overlay units is attacked, the opposing monster's ATK is added to my monster's ATK!" A red glow from the trap held off Dark Revolution as some of it's power went to Angeneral. "Now Angeneral's ATK becomes 4900!"

Angeneral ATK: 700-4900

"The leading ATK points changed again!" Tetsuo pointed out. "At this rate, Kazuto will..." Cat said worriedly.

"Now it's over for you, weakling!" Fuma said.

"No! This duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Kazuto took the last card in his hand and activated it. "I play the quick-play spell **I** **nstant Overlay Burst**! When my Xyz monster battles an opposing Xyz monster with more ATK points, I can activate my Xyz monster's effect that requires it's overlay units!" Kazuto declared. "WHAT!?" Fuma exclaimed.

"I now activate Dark Revolution's effect once again! Revolting Discharge!" Dark Revolution's last overlay unit bursted as it shot purple-black lightning at Angeneral as it groaned in pain once again.

Angeneral ATK: 4900-2450

Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon ATK: 4200-6650

"Impossible! 6-6650 ATK points!?"

"Finish this! Lightning of Destruction, Disobey!" Dark Revolution continued as it lifted it's chin fang and sliced Angeneral in half. Fuma whimpered in fear as he was forced back. "GAAAHHH! Ngh!"

 **Kazuto: 300(Winner!)**

 **Fuma: 0**

After the duel, the Augmented Reality faded away as Kazuto and the others watching took off their D-Gazers.

"Kazuto won!" Tetsuo said as the others watching cheered except Yuma. "He's amazing."

Fuma suddenly laughed as he got up. "You...you don't think this over yet, did you? You probably forgot that my entire gang is on their way here! And soon, they'll be swarming all over the place!" Fuma laughed in satisfaction.

"You sure about that?" Two voice said making Fuma turn his attention. The two voices were revealed as Kaito Tenjo and Ryouga Kamishiro aka Shark.

"Kaito! Shark!" Yuma said.

"Sorry, but your friends aren't coming." Kaito calmly said.

"Right about now, your lackeys are having the time of their life inside their dreams!" Shark coolly said.

"Im-Impossible! My entire gang was beaten by just two people!?" Fuma said.

"N-No way..."

"As long as we are here, we won't let you do as you please to this world!" Both Kaito and Shark stated.

Fuma gritted his teeth while unaware of Orbital. "Direct attack!" Orbital electrocuted Fuma as he fell unconscious. "Another job done!"

The 'Barian' Symbol on Fuma's forehead disappeared as its traces of energy formed in Girag's hand. "Hehehehe. Sounds like things are gonna get interesting around here, especially that duelist with the black dragon. He is a formidable opponent indeed. But the real fun's only just begun. Yuma Tsukumo! Kaito Tenjo! Ryoga Kamishiro! And the mere hindrance, Kazuto Kuruno! I'll be back to claim your Numbers!" Girag muttered before disappearing.

Kazuto looked at the unconscious leader and then staring at his own Number monster. "What does this mean? Barian World? Numbers?"

"Hey, you there!" Kaito called out to Kazuto making him look up at the people that watched the duel. "Who are you? And why do you have a Number card?"

"His name is Kazuto Kuruno." Shark answered making the people look at him. "He's a classmate at our school. As for why he has a Number is beyond me but now that he possesses a Number, there's no doubt that Barian will be targeting him for his number."

Kazuto sighed putting his Number in his Extra Deck. "So...tell me everything you guys know." Kazuto said getting their attention.

After some long explanations about Astral, Astral World, and Barian World.

"I see. I guess I understand your situation." Kazuto answered.

"Kazuto. About what I said during your duel, I admit that I barely know about you but I know that deep down that your my friend. So please, help us in pushing back the Barians!" Yuma extended out his hand. Kazuto stared at his hand while thinking about a part of his past when his parents were still around.

 _Flashback_

 _A young Kazuto was staring at the kids playing outside from the window. Just then, his parents came up to his room and were confused at his state._

 _"Hey, son. What's up?" The father asked when he looked at where Kazuto was staring at. "Why don't you go out there and play with them?"_

 _Kazuto shook his head. "No. I barely know anyone here. What's the point in making friends if you barely know them?" He questioned them._

 _"Sweetheart. Friends are important in a person's life. They can watch for each others backs and help them in anyway they can." The mother explained. Kazuto thought for a moment until he smiled. "I guess so! I'll make as many friends as I need!"_

 _"That's my boy! So go on and make those friends!" The father said as a happy Kazuto ran out the door to make new friends._

 _Flashback End_

Kazuto for the first time smirked and accepted the handshake. "I guess your right."

Both of them let go. "Well it seems like they've made their move." Kaito stated.

"Those Barian assassins." Shark continued.

"From here on, the fight gets serious." Kaito stated in a serious tone.

"Right! No matter what they throw at us, we'll be ready! Kattobingu, ore!" Yuma shouted excitedly. Kazuto smiled at his attitude while unaware that someone with orange hair was watching from the windows, smirking.

 **And done! I really don't know if I did good on this one but let's hope for the best. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please be sure to Read & Review about what you guys thought. And please don't criticize me since I haven't been writing for months. Well, see ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with some more Zexal chapters! Not much to say for me but...I don't own Yugioh or anything else except my OC's. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Kazuto's POV:

It's been a few days since I had my encounter with a mind controlled gang leader, the Barians and everything. I admit, this is hard to take in with everything that's been happening lately like Yuma being challenged by Barian Forces almost everyday and I recently heard about Shark aka Ryouga's sister being targeted to get close to Shark himself and Yuma made a new friend named Rei Shingetsu. Nothing has happened to me yet but what I'm more curious about is why I have a Number card. Well enough about that.

As I had just arrived at school and in my classroom, I went to my seat and took out my school stuff while thinking. 'Barians. Numbers. This is just getting out of hand.' I thought until I heard whispers about...a cute new female student who's a 2nd year like me.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl at this school?" "She was like an angel!" "I sooo wanna date her!"

I sighed as I ignored them as this was gonna be a long day. "Seriously! What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 _Lunch Break_

I walked out of the classroom and up to the roof with my lunchbox as usual for peace and quiet. When I arrived, I saw Yuma and his friends eating lunch and then I saw girl among them with dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She also wears the 2nd year female uniform. I got a closer look until my eyes widened at the familiar face. Rio. I almost dropped my lunchbox and then ran back into the building. As I slammed the door, the group heard the sound.

"What was that all about?" Rio wondered. I was breathing heavily and trying to calm down until the door opened and I was pulled in. "Gah!" The person who pulled me was Rio. We both stared at each other for a few moments until she broke the silence. "Kazuto?" I turned my face away while the others were looking at us confused.

"Uh, Kazuto? Do you know Rio?" Kotori asked. I sighed as I answered. "It's a long story but that's for another time." I was then hugged by her as she started crying shocking me and the others watching. "Uhhh...you know they're watching us, right?" She tightened the hug as she faced me with a smile. "It's been a while, Kazuto!" She giggled. I smiled as I pet her head. "You as well, Rio." We had a moment until.

"Hey, you bastard!" I turned to see who called me and the entire soccer team was fuming with rage. "You got some nerve of being near Rio!" I snorted as I let go of the hug and crossed my arms. "And this is a problem, why?" I asked.

"I'm saying, it's Rio! The cutest girl we've had at this school! And you're making all of us men so jealous!" Yata Garasu, the soccer team captain said. "And we will have to challenge you in our own way of sports if we have to!" All the boys challenged. I smirked at their eagerness to get close to Rio. "Heh! I can see that you guys have potential. Alright then. After school is over, I'll go to all your clubs and I'll see what you guys can do." I said as they possessed the fires in which men are confident.

"Huh!? He's gonna challenge all the clubs at our school!?" Yuma said in bewilderment. "Isn't he gonna be overwhelmed by them?" Kotori wondered. "It's alright, you guys." Rio reassured them. "You don't even the half of Kazuto's strengths when it comes to sports. You'll see for yourself." Over under the water tower, Shark was still watching.

* * *

 _After School_

I was at the Heartland Soccer Stadium with the ball at the top of my foot against the entire soccer team. My goal was to avoid getting the ball taken from all the players and score a point. "Are you serious!? He's up against the entire soccer team by himself!?" Tetsuo exclaimed.

"And he even agreed to a bet that if he gets the ball taken away, then Rio becomes their manager." Kotori added.

"Hehe! You better keep that promise." Yata reminded me. "Yea yea! I got it!" I said.

The whistle was blown as I ran to the goal with the ball near me. As ran I head, I kept dodging the players trying to take it with my self trained techniques and agility. As I saw about 3 players in the way, I kicked the ball up, grabbed it with my legs and jumped over them easily while letting go of the ball and advancing forward. "Whoa! That's some crazy agility he has!" Rei said. "And he's already at the goal line!" Cat pointed out. "Go, Kazuto!" Yuma cheered.

As I ran near the goal, I kicked the ball up and did a swipe kick so hard that it went flying to the goal at blinding speed scoring me the point. The captain fell down with wide eyes in shock.

After the soccer challenge, I defeated their wrestling captain with some moves that I self taught myself in. Next, I beat the Table Tennis challenge easily with my knowledge in normal tennis. Then came baseball, beating the captain of boxing club, outsmarted the boys in shogi, and finally I beat the boys in basketball resulting the boys in their failure to beat me in their own sports.

I took a breathe and turned to the boys with their jaws dropped. "Well, you guys lost your end of the challenge." The boys gritted their teeth and left the basketball stadium. I grabbed a nearby towel and wiped off all the sweat.

"Nice to know that you haven't lost your touch." Rio complimented. "Heh. If it were you doing all their challenges, you would've swept them all in one go." I replied as we both laughed.

"Those two get along pretty well." Tokunosuke pointed out. "No kidding. Those two are like two peas in a pod." Takashi stated.

Footsteps were heard as three girls wearing yukatas walked up to us for a request. "Excuse us, Rio Kamishiro. The president of our Flower Arrangement Club would like to have a moment with you and Kazuto Kuruno as well." I blinked my eyes a few times in confusion.

Once we got to the club along with our friends, we all sat down on our knees. "Welcome, and thanks for your visit. My name is Aika Hanazoe." Aika starts clipped off the flower branches while greeting us. As she continued clipping the flowers off, I noticed that something is off as I stay calm and awake. I didn't bother to look around the room as I knew that the hypnosis was starting to affect everyone except Yuma and Rio which she pretended to fall asleep.

"I think that's enough of that, Aika." I started. "Heh? I expected alot from Yuma Tsukumo but for you to not be affected by my hypnosis is quite impressive." She stated. "I've been known to stay awake at night more than during the day." I said.

"For the sake of Barian World, I was planning to go after Rio Kamishiro, but I guess I must defeat you and Yuma Tsukumo after all." Aika stated. "And if you defeat me, then I'll let Rio Kamishiro go."

Yuma tried to get up but her started to feel the pins and needles feeling in his legs making me sweatdrop as I stood up. "Hey, Rio. How long are you gonna stay like that?" I asked as she got up surprising Aika. "How?"

"Huh? You knew that she was still awake?" Yuma asked. "That's right. He knows almost about everything of me." Rio stated.

"Well then, Rio? Do you wanna take this one for yourself?" I asked as she smiled accepting my request. "I guess so. It's my time to shine! I accept this duel!" Rio replied.

"Hold up!" I heard a voice coming from the entrance as it turned out to be Yata Garasu with glowing crimson eyes. "So...you are influenced by the Barians, huh?" I stated.

"That's right! Kazuto Kuruno, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, then Rio will be taken hostage for Barian World. If you win, we'll back off." I thought for a moment until I smirked of an idea. "How about this, then? Let's have a Tag Duel, instead. Me and Rio against you and Aika. The conditions after winning remain the same." I proposed.

"How interesting. A Tag Duel it is then!" Aika agreed as we went outside the school grounds. We all threw our D-Pads in the air as they transformed. "Duel Disk, set!" Our D-Pads attached on our wrist as the monster zones were set.

"D-Gazer, set!" Our Gazer's lens flashed except our opponents whose left eyes were crimson red instead as the Augmented Reality system kicked in. "Augmented Reality Vision Link, Established!"

"DUEL!"

No One's POV:

 **Turn 1**

 **Kazuto: 4000 & ****Rio: 4000**

 **Kazuto Hand: 5**

 **Rio Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 4000 & ****Yata: 4000**

 **Aika Hand: 5**

 **Yata Hand: 5**

"I will take the first turn. My turn, draw!" Aika declared.

"Here it comes! I summon Fire Lily from my hand!"

Fire Lily: Lv. 3 FIRE Plant ATK: 800/ DEF: 800 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I activate the field spell Zen Garden!" The field changed as we were in a Japanese garden area. "When this card is on the field, the attacks from Water monsters will be negated."

"Heh? So this field was meant to counter water monsters. Not bad." Kazuto said. "Flattery will get you nowhere! When there is one Plant monster on my field, I can special summon another Plant monster from my hand! Come forth, Ferocious Flora!"

Ferocious Flora: Lv. 3 FIRE Plant ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"And since I control two or more Plant monsters on my field, I can special summon Cosmos from my hand!"

Cosmos: Lv. 3 DARK Plant ATK: 600/ DEF: 900

"3 Level 3 monsters out already!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"That's right. I now overlay my lv 3 Fire Lily, Ferocious Flora, and Cosmos! I build the overlay network with these three monsters." All her monsters turned red and purple before going into a red swirling portal. "Xyz Summon! Bloom pridefully! Battlecruiser Dianthus!"

Battlecruiser Dianthus: Rank 4 EARTH Plant/Xyz ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800 OU: 3 (ATK Mode)

"A plant that looks like a battleship. I've seen worse than that." Kazuto said. "It doesn't matter! Due to the effect of my Garden, all Xyz monsters gain 100 ATK times their Rank."

Battlecruiser Dianthus ATK: 2100-2400

"Now I activate Dianthus' effect! By using one overlay unit, I can inflict 300 points of damage for each card my opponent holds." Aika declared as Dianthus' overlay unit bursted.

Dianthus OU: 3-2

"I'll start with you, Kazuto Kuruno! You have 5 cards in your hand so therefore, I can inflict 1500 points of damage! Big Cannon!" Dianthus fired at me but I was prepared.

"When my opponent activates a monster effect, I can activate from my hand the trap card **The Phantom Knights of Haunted Crossbow**!" Kazuto declared as a crossbow with blue flame strings and armored crossbow appeared. "After this trap is activated, I can negate your monster's effect this turn and special summon this card as a Normal Monster in DEF mode!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Haunted Crossbow: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 100/ DEF: 500 (DEF Mode)**

"What!?" Aika exclaimed as Kazuto's crossbow monster shot an arrow at Dianthus as it powered down. "Tch! I set one card facedown and end my turn." Aika declared in frustration.

Rio giggled looking at me. "As I expected from you. Now it's my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Kazuto: 4000 & ****Rio: 4000**

 **Kazuto Hand: 4**

 **Rio Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 4000 & ****Yata: 4000**

 **Aika Hand: 1**

 **Yata Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw!"

"I summon Blizzard Falcon!"

Blizzard Falcon: Lv. 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I play the spell Blizzard Jet! During this turn, one Water or Winged-Beast Monster will gain 1500 ATK points!" The spell glowed creating a blizzard toward Blizzard Falcon raising it's ATK.

Blizzard Falcon ATK: 1500-3000

"Whoa! 3000 ATK points, that's awesome, Shark's sister!" Yuma cheered. Aika laughed in a taunting matter. "Did you forget about my field spell? As long as it's on the field, all Water monsters' attacks are negated."

"Of course I didn't forget because my Falcon's effect activates! When this card's current ATK is higher than it's original ATK, you take damage equal to the change in ATK points!" Blizzard Falcon glowed sky blue and stuck Aika. "Ah!"

 **Aika: 4000-2500**

"That was for trying to hurt Kazuto! I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Rio declared.

Blizzard Falcon ATK: 3000-1500

 **Turn 3**

 **Kazuto: 4000 & ****Rio: 4000**

 **Kazuto Hand: 4**

 **Rio Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 2500 & ****Yata: 4000**

 **Aika Hand: 1**

 **Yata Hand: 5**

"Heh! Rio Kamishiro. She's better than I expected." Girag said while observing behind a tree.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Yata drew.

"Heh! How perfect! I summon Constellar Algeidi from my hand!"

Constellar Algeidi: Lv. 4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1400 (ATK Mode)

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a lv 4 Constellar from my hand. Come, Constellar Kaust!"

Constellar Kaust: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK: 1800/ DEF: 700 (ATK Mode)

"And now for this monster's effect! Twice per turn, I can raise or decrease a Constellar's lv by 1! Of course it's obvious that I'd raise both my monsters' lv by 1!" Kaust shot an energy arrow in the air as it exploded and the sparkles went to both monsters.

Algeidi Lv: 4-5

Kaust Lv: 4-5

"2 Level 5 monsters. Is it coming?" Yuma wondered.

"You catch on quickly, Yuma Tsukumo! I overlay my lv 5 Algeidi and Kaust in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned yellow before going into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Constellar Pleides!"

Constellar Pleides: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"And with Aika's field spell in play, my Pleides gains 500 ATK points!" Yata reminded.

Pleides ATK: 2500-3000

"Now, I activate Pleides' effect! Once per turn, I can use one overlay unit to return a card on the field to the owner's hand! I'll start with you, Kazuto Kuruno! I return your only monster back to your hand!" Pleides slashed the overlay unti and attempted to return Kazuto's only monster making him smirk as he revealed another trap.

Pleides OU: 2-1

"I don't think so! I activate from my hand the trap card **The Phantom Knights of Haunted Crossbow**!" Kazuto declared as a crossbow with blue flame strings and armored crossbow appeared.

"What!? He had another one!?" Yata exclaimed. "That's right. I was lucky to start out with these two in my hand. After this trap is activated, I negate your monster's effect this turn and special summon this card as a Normal Monster in DEF mode!"

 **The Phantom Knights of Haunted Crossbow #2: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 100/ DEF: 500 (DEF Mode)**

"Tch! You're really start to be a bother! In that case, I'll attack your monster instead!" Yata declared. "I'm afraid I'm not done yet! My Haunted Crossbow Trap has another effect! When have this card and another monster who's original a trap card on my field, I can instantly perform an Xyz Summon!" Kazuto declared.

"What!?" Yata exclaimed. "Huh!? He can do that!?" Yuma said in bewilderment. "This boy. He is truly a powerful duelist." Girag muttered.

"I overlay my lv 4 Haunted Crossbows in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Fang's of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Tch! So you brought out not your Number but that pathetic excuse of a monster!? Then this will be too easy!" Yata said. "I wouldn't be so sure. On the turn that the Xyz monster is summoned using my trap, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects and it gains 500 ATK until the end of my turn." Kazuto explained as Dark Rebellion gained a faint aura. "And with Zen Garden still on the field, Dark Rebellion's ATK is increased by 400!"

Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500-2900-3400

"Damn it! I set four cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Kazuto: 4000 & ****Rio: 4000**

 **Kazuto Hand: 3**

 **Rio Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 2500 & ****Yata: 4000**

 **Aika Hand: 1**

 **Yata Hand: 0**

"Then it's my turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell Xyz Treasure! For every Xyz monster on the field, I can draw one card from my deck! There are 3 so I draw 3 cards from my deck!" Kazuto drew. "Got it! I activate the spell Break Stream! I can target one monster on my field and when that monster attacks, my opponent can't activate any spells or traps until the end of the damage step!" Dark Rebellion screeched as it was covered with wind.

"With this, their opponents are restricted from using their spells and traps this turn. He has quite the sharp eye." Astral stated.

"Go, Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Constellar Pleides!" Dark Rebellion screeched as it dashed ahead toward Pleides with it's chin fang glowing. "Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion stabbed Pleides destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Yata: 4000-3600**

"And I'm not done! Break Stream's other effect activates! When my monster destroys one of your monsters, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field! I choose...your facedown on the left!" Kazuto pointed to Yata as Dark Rebellion screeched and shot lightning at his facedown making Yata grunt in anger.

"I'm done for now. I set three cards facedown and end my turn. At this moment, Dark Rebellion's unaffected effect as well as it's ATK from my trap returns to normal." Kazuto declared.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 3400-2900

 **Turn 5**

 **Kazuto: 4000 & ****Rio: 4000**

 **Kazuto Hand: 3**

 **Rio Hand: 1**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 2500 & ****Yata: 3600**

 **Aika Hand: 1**

 **Yata Hand: 0**

"Enough of this! My turn, draw!" Aika drew as the Barian symbol materialized on her head.

"From my hand, I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Aika declared as the card glowed crimson making me, Rio, and Yuma grunt. "This card lets me rank up one Xyz monster on field and special summon a Chaos Xyz monster from my Extra Deck! I rebuild the overlay network with my Rank 3 Battlecruiser Dianthus!" Dianthus turned orange before going into a vortex in the sky and a pitch black explosion occurred. "Chaos Xyz Change! Now is the time to appear! Great force of Barian! Bloom everywhere! CXyz Battleship Cherry Blossom!"

Battleship Cherry Blossom: Rank 4 EARTH Plant/Xyz ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000 COU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Be careful, you guys!" Yuma warned.

"We're already aware!" Kazuto replied.

"Due to Zen Garden, my Cherry Blossom gains an additional 400 ATK points!"

Cherry Blossom ATK: 2400-2800

"And with Barian Force's other effect, it can absorb the all overlay units of an opponent's Xyz monster!" Crimson electricity crackled as it went straight to Dark Rebellion. "I don't think so! I activate my continuous trap Phantom Knights' Fog Blade! This card negates your monster's effect and as long as this card is on the field, your monster can't attack us well!" A blade made from fog appeared as it hit Cherry Blossom.

"Not so fast! I activate my counter trap Wiretap! With this, when my opponent activates a trap, this card negates it's effect and sends that card back to your deck!" Yata countered making Kazuto grit as he was forced to send his trap back to his deck.

"Thank you for that. Now then, where was I? Ah yes. Now your Dark Rebellion loses all it's overlay units! Chaos Drain!" The stolen overlay units turned into the magenta crystals as they stood behind Cherry Blossom.

Cherry Blossom COU: 2-4

"And additional, the opposing Xyz monster that had it's overlay units absorbed loses 300 ATK for each unit! Therefore, it loses 600 ATK points!" The Barian symbol glowed beneath Dark Rebellion as it screeched in pain.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2900-2300

"Next, I activate Cherry Blossom's effect! Once per turn by using one chaos overlay unit, I can inflict 400 points of damage for each card on the field!"

Cherry Blossom COU: 4-3

"There are 4 cards on Rio's field, 3 on my field, 3 on Kazuto's field, and 2 on Yata's field so therefore, I can inflict 4400 points of damage! And I'm gonna choose first, little Rio !" Aika declared as Cherry Blossom blasted at Rio resulting in an explosion.

"Ah! Shark's sister!" Yuma cried.

Aika laughed at her victory. "Because of you two setting so many cards facedown, this instantly lead to Rio's own defeat." As the smoke cleared, Rio was revealed to be still standing while breathing.

 **Rio: 4000-400**

"What!? But how!?" Aika demanded to know.

"It's was before Cherry Blossom's effect resolved, I activated my trap Diamond Dust! When activated, it destroys all Water-Monsters on the field. Therefore, there were only 2 cards on my field!" Rio stated.

"What!? But even so, you still should have lost all your LP! Unless-!" Aika realized looking at Kazuto who smirked.

"That's right! Right before your Blossom's effect resolved, I also played a trap called The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets which lets me send a Phantom Knights spell or trap card from my deck to the graveyard. And there's your answer since I sent my Phantom Knights of Shadow Veilto my graveyard resulting in Rio only taking 3600 points of damage." Kazuto stated.

"Whoa! That's awesome on how those two work together!" Yuma cheered.

"And Diamond Dust's other effect! For every monster destroyed, I can inflict 500 points of damage!" A graveyard portal opened as a twister of diamond dust spun toward Aika and damaged her.

 **Aika: 2500-2000**

"Tch! What a cheap trick! Then I'll finish you off with a direct attack! Cherry Blossom attack Rio directly!" Cherry Blossom loaded out it's projectiles and fired at Rio.

"I activate my trap Ice Tune! With this card, I can special summon a lv 4 or below Water monster from my hand! I special summon from my hand Aurora Wing in DEF mode!"

Aurora Wing: Lv. 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600 (DEF Mode)

The attack destroyed Aurora Wing. "Once per turn after Aurora Wing is destroyed, I can special summon it again!" Aurora Wing came out of the grave portal in a DEF position.

Aurora Wing: Lv. 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600 (DEF Mode)

"How persistent you are. I set one card facedown and end my turn." Aika declared.

 **Turn 6**

 **Kazuto: 4000 & ****Rio: 400**

 **Kazuto Hand: 3**

 **Rio Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 2000 & ****Yata: 3600**

 **Aika Hand: 0**

 **Yata Hand: 0**

"You okay, Rio?" Kazuto worried.

"I'm fine. My turn, draw!" Rio drew.

"I activate my facedown Monster Reborn to summon Blizzard Falcon from my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened as Blizzard Falcon emerged from it.

Blizzard Falcon: Lv. 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500 (ATK Mode)

"I activate my continuous trap Rose Marker! Every time my opponent activates a card, they take 300 points of damage!" A blast from the trap hit Rio as she was on her knees.

 **Rio: 400-100**

"Are you serious!? So that means that Rio can't activate any effects!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"I thought you could at least scatter beautifully. But in the end, your just the sister of that rude and lowly Ryouga Kamishiro who's got no character at all!" Aika started laughing in a taunting matter.

"Heh! What she said! Your brother is nothing but trash at this school!" Yata backed up until Rio spoke. "What did you say?" Rio gripped the ground. "Why don't you say that again? Ryouga is rude and lowly?" Kazuto facepalmed. "Well! You two are screwed for sure."

"Talk down to me, but I won't tolerate you two speaking badly of my brother! I will...freeze you two starting with you!" Rio pointed at Aika as freezing winds started occurring. "I overlay my lv 4 Aurora Wing and Blizzard Falcon in order to build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned blue before going into a vortex in the sky. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

Ice Beast Zerofyne: Rank 4 WATER Winged-Beast/Xyz ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)

"Oh? What a beautiful monster but you won't be able to beat me with that!" Aika said.

"Is that so? With Zen Garden out on the field, Zerofyne gains 400 ATK points!"

Zerofyne ATK: 2000-2400

"And now I activate Zerofyne's effect! By using one overlay unit, until the end of my opponent's next turn, the effects of all face-up cards except herself are negated!" The unit surrounding Zerofyne bursted. "And for every card negated, I can lower my opponent's monster by 300! Perfect Freeze!" Zerofyne shot blue lights at every face-up card and freezing them.

Zerofyne OU: 2-1

"There are 3 on your field along with Kazuto's Dark Rebellion so therefore, Cherry Blossom loses 1200 ATK points!"

Cherry Blossom ATK: 2800-1600

"And that's not all. Since Zen Garden lost it's effects, the ATK points of all Xyz monsters return to normal." Astral stated.

Zerofyne ATK: 2400-2000

Dark Rebellion ATK: 2300-1900

Cherry Blossom ATK: 1600-1200

"Nice one, Shark's sister!" Yuma's compliment ticked Rio. "Would you not call me that!" Rio shouted. "Then how about, Shark's sis!" Yuma said. "I will punish you later." Rio replied making Yuma sweatdrop.

"Time to finish this! Zerofyne atta-!" "Not so fast! I play my trap Xyz Reborn!" Yata butted in. "With this trap, I can summon an Xyz monster from my graveyard and this card becomes that monster's overlay unit! Your monster's effect only works on face-up cards." Yata stated as he took the card ejected from his graveyard. "Return, Constellar Pleides!" Pleides emerged from the portal as it gained an Overlay Unit.

Constellar Pleides: Rank 5 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 OU: 1 (ATK Mode)

"And now for his effect! I detach an overlay unit to return Zerofyne to your hand or in this case, back to your Extra Deck!" Pleides slashed an overlay unit sending lights at Zerofyne as she disappeared.

Pleides OU: 1-0

"N-No way." Rio muttered shadowing her eyes. "Rio." Kazuto muttered.

"I...set one card face-down and end my turn." Rio declared placing her last card facedown.

 **Turn 7**

 **Kazuto: 4000 & ****Rio: 100**

 **Kazuto Hand: 3**

 **Rio Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 2000 & ****Yata: 3600**

 **Aika Hand: 0**

 **Yata Hand: 0**

"Oh...how pitiful that you couldn't 'freeze' me like you said." Aika said as she started laughing.

"And now it's my turn, I draw!" Yata drew as the Barian symbol materialized on his forehead.

"From my hand, I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Yata declared as the card glowed crimson. "This card lets me rank up one Xyz monster on field and special summon a Chaos Xyz monster from my Extra Deck! I rebuild the overlay network with my Rank 5 Constellar Pleides!" Pleides glowed yellow before going into a vortex in the sky and a pitch black explosion occurred. "Chaos Xyz Change! Great power of Barian, bestow the power of judgement through the stars! **CXyz Constellar Sagittarius**!" The monster formed with similar strutures with Pleides' upper body but lower body replaced with a horse's lower body and holding a bow with crimson energy flowing through it's body as a chaos overlay unit stood before it.

 **CXyz Constellar Sagittarius: Rank 6 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000 COU: 1 (ATK Mode)**

"And now his effect activates! By using one chaos overlay unit, I can take control of an opponent's monster and that monster gains 600 ATK points times it's level or rank!" Sagittarius absorbed the overlay unit in it's bow and aimed at Dark Rebellion.

Sagittarius OU: 1-0

The Constellar shot the arrow at Kazuto's dragon as it screeched and switched to Yata's side. "Your Dark Rebellion's rank is 4 so it gains 2400 ATK points!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 1900-4300

"This is bad! Since he took Dark Rebellion from Kazuto, he has two monsters to attack which is enough to end both him and Rio!" Astral stated. "Oh no!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Not if I use my quick-play spell Freezing Point! This card turns the ATK of one face-up Xyz monster with no overlay units to zero! I choose Sagittarius!" Rio's spell shot a stream of ice at Sagittarius.

"It's useless! On the turn that Sagittarius is special summoned, he can't be targeted by card effects until the end of this turn!" Yata explained as the ice ray dissipated in front of Sagittarius.

"N-No way."

"This is the end! Sagittarius attack Rio directly!" Sagittarius pulled back the strings as arrows materialized and shot at Rio. "AAAHHHH!"

 **Rio: 100-0 (Eliminated)**

"Rio!" Kazuto gasped as he saw her land on her back and unconscious.

"And now you're next!" Yata pointed at Kazuto. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack your master! Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Dark Rebellion flew toward Kazuto as it's chin fang started to glow.

"As if! From my graveyard, I activate the trap card The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil!" Kazuto countered.

"What!?" Aika said as Kazuto took the ejected card out of his grave. "When I take a direct attack, I can special summon this card as a Normal Monster in DEF mode!"

The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 0/ DEF: 300 (DEF Mode)

"Tch! Like I care! Sagittarius has one final effect! When an Xyz monster I control attacks a DEF monster, the difference is inflicted to you as damage! You can't survive this!" Yata explained.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap Half or Nothing! When my opponent declares an attack, you have to choose which effect to apply! Stop your attack or half all your monsters' ATK points until the end of this turn! Now choose!" Kazuto declared.

"Heh! It's obvious that I'll halve the ATK in order to damage your LP!" Yata said.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4300-2150

Sagittarius ATK: 3000-1500

Dark Rebellion stabbed Shadow Veil destroying it as well as damaging Kazuto's LP. "Grgh!"

 **Kazuto: 4000-2150**

"Tch! Just when I thought this duel would be over with. I end my turn. At this moment, Zerofyne's effect ends and all face-up cards effects return to normal as well as our monsters' ATK."

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 2150-4300-4700

Sagittarius ATK: 1500-3000-3600

Cherry Blossom ATK: 1200-2400-2800

 **Turn 8**

 **Kazuto: 2150 & ****Rio: 0 (Eliminated)**

 **Kazuto Hand: 3**

 **Rio Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 2000 & ****Yata: 3600**

 **Aika Hand: 0**

 **Yata Hand: 0**

Aika started laughing at the current situation. "In the end, you could never be able to hold back the power of Barian. This duel is as good as done." Kazuto gritted as he gripped his two fingers on his deck.

'If I don't draw the right card, then Rio's life will be at stake as well as Shark's.' Kazuto thought. "Here goes. Draw!" Kazuto flipped the card he drew making his eyes widen.

"This is..." Kazuto closed then opened his eyes with a determined face.

"First off, I play the spell Graceful Charity! This lets me draw 3 cards and then discard 2 from my hand." Kazuto drew 3 and then discarded Phantom Knights' Spear and Booby Trap E. Next, I play Owner's Seal! Now all player's regain control of their original monsters!" Kazuto declared as Dark Rebellion screeched and came back to it's master's side but not before getting hit by Aika's trap.

 **Kazuto: 2150-1850**

"Did you forget? As long as my trap is on the field, you will take 300 points of damage for every card you activate." Aika reminded.

"And since you took back your Dark Rebellion, it loses the power boost when it was in my control." Yata said.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK: 4700-2300

"From my hand, I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm!"

The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm: Lv. 4 DARK Warrior ATK: 1500/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"Heh! So what!? You can't even perform another Xyz Summon with those monsters!" Yata pointed out.

"Maybe not. But I've got something that will surprise the both of you. From my hand, I play the spell The Phantom Knights of Possession! One Xyz monster on my field gains the levels of another monster on my field! I make Dark Rebellion's level equal to my Cloven Helm's level 4!"

Dark Rebellion Rank 4 - Level 4

 **Kazuto: 1850-1550**

"What!? He turned Dark Rebellion's rank into a level!?" Yata said. "And he has 2 level 4 monsters. Is it coming, his Number?" Astral wondered.

"I overlay my lv 4 Cloven Helm and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Both monsters turned purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Born from the depths of pitch-black darkness, Revive! And revolt all that oppose the most fearsome of dragons! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon**!" Kazuto's new dragon screeched as it stood behind him.

 **Number 75: Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 OU: 2 (ATK Mode)**

"Hmph! So you summoned your Number but what good will it do? That monster is only strong enough to take out one of us." Aika stated. Kazuto smirked at this statement.

"Heh. I guess you don't even know my Number's true power when he gains the power of an Xyz monster. And I will show you that power." Kazuto said. "Dark Revolution's hidden effect activates! When an Xyz monster was used as a material to summon this monster, all face-up monsters on the field lose their effects and then you take damage equal to half their current ATK! Lightning Disarray Howling!" Dark Revolution roared as waves of black energy sent static to both monsters and their owners.

"Nrgh!"

 **Aika: 2000-600**

 **Yata: 3600-2100**

"And additionally, for every monster that lost their effects, Dark Revolution gains an additional attack!" Kazuto explained as Dark Revolution screeched with a harsh purple aura.

"You fool! Because you activated your Dark Revolution's effect, my trap card inflicts 300 points of damage!" Aika reminded as the trap glowed.

"After Dark Revolution was summoned with an Xyz monster, the effects of all face-up opposing spells and traps are negated for this turn!" Kazuto countered as the trap glow died down.

"T-This can't be..." Aika said.

Cherry Blossom ATK: 2800-2400

Constellar Sagittarius ATK: 3600-3000

"And now with your trap out of the way, Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon effect activates! By using one overlay unit until the end of this turn, I can halve the ATK of one Level or Rank 4 or higher monster and add that amount to this card! I detach both overlay units! Revolting Discharge!" Dark Revolution's overlay unit bursted as it extended it's wings and shot purple-black lightning at both Chaos Xyz monsters.

Cherry Blossom ATK: 2400-1200

Constellar Sagittarius ATK: 3000-1500

Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon ATK: 2500-3700-5200

"5-5200 ATK!?" Yata exclaimed. "Battle! Dark Revolution Xyz Dragon attack Sagittarius! Revolting Discharge!" Dark Revolution's wings gave off a blue and purple glow as it charged toward Sagittarius with it's chin fang glowing crackling with lightning.

"I won't be finished by this! I activate my trap Lumenize! This card negates your attack and then one LIGHT monster on my field gains your monster's ATK! With this, it's game over!" Yata said.

"I wouldn't say that." Kazuto replied making Yata blink. "I activate the effect of my continuous spell Phantom Knight's Spear from my graveyard. When my opponent activates a trap card, I can banish this card from my graveyard to negate your trap and destroy it." A spear appeared which pierced the trap and destroyed it. "And then, you take 100 points of damage!" The spear redirected itself at Yata as it nearly pierced him. "Gah!"

 **Yata: 2100-2000**

"This is the end for you, Yata!" Dark Revolution stabbed Sagittarius and destroyed while sending Yata flying. "GAAAAHHHH!"

 **Yata: 2000-0 (Eliminated)**

"And I still have another attack left and that's you, Aika!" Kazuto pointed at her. "Now attack Cherry Blossom!" Dark Revolution turned around and flew straight for Cherry Blossom.

"How naive! I play the quick-play spell **Flower Scattering Judgment**! Your monster's effect only works on face-up cards so therefore my spell's effect goes through! This card lets me select a Plant Xyz monster on my field and then send it's overlay units to the graveyard. And for each unit, my monster gains 1500 ATK points!" Cherry Blossom's units transferred into the spell as the monster broke free from Dark Revolution's lightning.

Cherry Blossom COU: 3-0

Cherry Blossom ATK: 1200-5700

"5700 ATK points!? This is bad!" Yuma exclaimed. Aika laughed in a taunting manner. "Your power is nothing but a background color for my flower arrangement." Aika continues to laugh until Kazuto spoke. "Is that so?"

"This duel was over the moment I drew this card! I play the quick-play spell **Recycle Spell**! By banishing a spell card from my graveyard, I can activate a spell from my opponent's graveyard and use it as my own!" Kazuto took out Graceful Charity. "And the card I choose is..." A card flew out from Rio's graveyard as Kazuto caught it. "The spell Freezing Point!"

"This card turns the ATK of one face-up Xyz monster with no overlay units to zero! With this, your flowers are nothing but just frozen petals meant to be shattered." The whole field started freezing as Cherry Blossom was frozen.

Cherry Blossom ATK: 5700-0

"How...How can this be..." Aika stuttered.

"Go! Dark Revolution! Finish her off! Revolting Discharge!" Dark Revolution screeched as it sliced Cherry Blossom in half and destroyed it. "Ngh! AAAAHHH!"

 **Kazuto: 1550 & ****Rio: 0 (Winners!)**

 **VS**

 **Aika: 0 & ****Yata: 0**

As the augmented reality started to fade, Kazuto took off his dueling equipment and walked over to Rio. He kneeled down to her and poked her face until she woke up. "Kazuto. Is it over?" He smiled as he picked her up bridal style making Rio blush.

"Yea. You're safe now." Kazuto said making Rio smile and then falling asleep. "Heh. As always, you're a heavy sleeper when it comes to me."

"Kazuto!" Yuma yelled as he ran over. "That was an amazing comeback! I didn't think that your Number had an effect like that!" Yuma kept rambling until I stopped him and pointed at Rio. "Oh...sorry, force of habit." Yuma said sheepishly.

"A so-so duel." Shark commented as he arrived. "Shark, when did you...?"

"From the start." Shark answered making Kazuto grunt. "I'll take Rio off your hands and home with me if you don't mind." Shark requested making Kazuto nod as he handed her to Shark. Shark then smirked. "You really have changed, Kazuto."

"Shark. You..." Kazuto said. "Back when we were kids, you used to push away people from getting close to you. And it looks like Rio was a special person to you." Shark said.

Kazuto shadowed his eyes and then smirked. "Thanks, Shark." Shark smiled as they fistbumped each other and Kazuto smiled at Rio's sleeping face. "And thank you as well, Rio."

Back up the rooftop was Girag still watching. "Tch! In the end, they were useless. Kazuto Kuruno. I'll get you next time." Girag muttered to himself as he walked away.

 **And done! So some people have been asking if this was an OCxRio pairing, well guess what? It is! So don't ask me about this anymore. Anyway, me and Coral the Leviathan have decided to do a two-shot crossover event between her new Zexal Story Raid Heroes and my Invasion of the Barians story. Don't know how long it will take but we'll try to get it posted as soon as possible! More details will be revealed soon. Anyway, hope to hear your Reviews of what you guys thought of this chapter. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
